To Prove Myself
by SkyNakama27
Summary: What if the warrior cats were human? What if Firestar was a young boy, trying to prove things right?
1. The Name's Rusty

Out of curiosity, I had decided to venture out of the city, and into the forest. I had always felt at ease here. Recently, I had a dream that I had hunted a deer. My dreams have always had the oddest ways of coming true, like the time I dreamed of meeting my friends. I feel it will somehow come true, today.

I felt out of place in the city, like I could do so much more than what I do now. What more could I do, though? I'm just a ten-year-old boy*. I do have sharp ears, however, and I hear steps. It was deer footsteps. I grabbed my old rusty dagger out of my pocket, and carefully stalked the animal. I was slowly walking toward it, careful not to make any major noise. I felt the chance, but was hesitant, and threw the dagger just above the deer. Unfortunately, it ran away. I ran over to the tree, and before I grabbed the dagger, someone pounced on me.

"Get off!" I muttered. The attacker seemed to have not heard me, so I punched him, and then he looked at me.

"Oh, sorry, kid. Thought you were from another clan! I'm Graypaw! What's your name?"

"Why should I tell my name to some stranger?" I hissed.

"I said I was sorry!" 'Graypaw' whined.

"Fine. What a weird name, though. I'm Rusty," I answered, as I grabbed my dagger from the tree.

"You shouldn't be talking," Graypaw teased. I don't get it. He attacked me, and is now acting all friendly. Well.. we are about the same age, my guess is that he's more immature, though.

"Uh oh, you better run... If my mentor or leader or anyone else finds you.. It'll be tr-"

"Graypaw, who are you talking to?" I hadn't registered the voice, but I knew sounded much older than us. When he came to view, I saw an older lady with him.

"L-lionheart! Bluestar!" Graypaw exclaimed, nervously. "Lionheart is my mentor... He's training me to be a warrior! And the lady there is Bluestar, leader of my clan, Thunderclan," he whispered. All these names started confusing me, as they were much more complex than the ones on the streets.

"May I ask who you are, young one?" The elder lady, whom I registered as Bluestar, asked. Her blue eyes were scary, I admitted. "As well as why you have ventured onto our territory?"

"I am Rusty, Bluestar. I am just a passerby."

"You seem braver than the other children who wander here. You defended yourself quite nicely. If you hadn't hesitated to throw the dagger, you may have caught that deer," she noted, her eyes softening, and a faint smile made a way to her face. She seemed nicer than I expected.

"Bluestar, I believe we should continue on our patrol," Lionheart suggested.

"Yes, we should. It was nice to see you, young one, but we must take our leave now. Graypaw," the three were about to leave, and I was hesitant to answer. I felt I had belonged, even if just for a moment. "Wait!" I called out. She had stopped.

"Can... Can I join Thunderclan?" I asked, with all the courage I could summon, yet... I sounded like a child wanting a new.. something.

"A random child? Boy, there is no guarantee you can be a warrior. You may not like what you'll see. Would you take the risk?" Lionheart asked, his tone strong. I had hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"Are you sure you want to abandon your comfortable life? You hunt for entertainment. We hunt for survival. We do not need a nuisance if you were to not fulfill your duties," she hissed. I merely stared for a moment, covering my fear at her angered tone.

"I am sorry. I have not thought about it that way. I will take my leave, and forget my question." She stared at me, in amusement?

"Think about it tonight, Rusty. I will ask Lionheart to come again at sunrise," Bluestar answered, with a kind smile, before they turned and left. I was left in a sort of shock; she had accepted me. But.. I was filled with doubt, what if I really didn't belong there? I walked back to the streets, where my friends awaited.

"Hey, Rusty." someone greeted. It was Smudge. He, Henry, and my younger sister Princess were all there.

"Where were you?" Princess asked, her eyes filled with worry. She was a year younger than me, and I knew she easily worried about me. She needs me... I can't leave this place.. She needs me, her older brother.

"I... I met the clan people.." I started.

"You went into the forest again?!" Henry exclaimed.

"They... gave me a chance to join them.."

"And you want to go? What about Princess?!" Smudge roared, as he punched me in the face. "Don't you care about her, idiot?"

"She still has our older brother and sister. And I don't know if I want to go or not, okay?" I roared back, fighting the urge to punch him back. Princess grasped my hand, and whispered in my ears, "I'll go find them. You go to the forest." I merely stared at her, my green eyes widening in shock. She ran off before I could stop her.

"Look what you did! It won't be the same without you!" Smudge shouted. I knew he meant well, and that he was worried... but I just had to go. My instincts tell me I belong there. I knew he was worried, but showed it through shouting.

"As much as I hate to say this, Smudge, it's Rusty's life. He can do whatever he wants," Henry said, sighing sadly. Smudge kept quiet. He then looked at me, a face filled with sadness, and asked,"When do you leave?"

"Sunrise."

"That soon?" Smudge whined.

"Then I'll take my leave for a night's rest," I mumbled. I ignored Smudge and Henry's protests as they tried to persuade me to stay with them for the night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So, you came." Bluestar was amused, as I had entered their camp. I simply nodded, determined to stay. Yes, I am abandoning my old life. There is no difference, however. My friends and I lived on the streets, as we were all orphans. As much as I hate abandoning my sister, I felt as though I had to, as if I were meant to.

I watched as people crowded beneath the highrock, and Bluestar, who looked fairly between young and old, climb up the highrock, and with her loudest voice, she said,"Thunderclan needs more warriors if it is to survive," she began. I heard murmurs around the area.

"Is she thinking of that boy with Lionheart?"

"No. We can't let some outsider to the clan!"

"Bluestar, if we are letting that _boy_ into the clan, may I at least test him?" It was teenager... wanting to fight me... Bluestar didn't say or do anything. I was afraid...

"Come on, give me your best shot!" The teen roared. I knew I had to, if I were to be accepted. I sprinted over to him, trying to punch him, but he blocked it with his hand. He grabbed a sort of arrow-like weapon, aiming it at me. I figured it was a one-on-one fight. I knew no experience with those weapons-not that I had one-but I had my trusty old dagger that hasn't failed me yet. I would have to get close to him if I could put it to use, though.

He charged at me, and I sprinted away. I've always been a fast runner, as I ran from bullies back at the streets. I used it to my advantage, but it wasn't useful. I wanted to rush over and punch him, but he beat me to that, and nearly threw me to the tree. I winced in pain, and slowly stood back up. Before I could do anything, a young girl rushed in front of me.

"Longtail, we know you're strong, but to pick on a child! He's just like us, isn't he?" 'Longtail' scowled at her, but stopped.

"I can't argue with you, Spottedleaf, or I won't hear the end of it," he muttered. "But I'm still in the middle of a fight!" I wiped the blood off my lip, and took his stunned shock to my advantage, and slashed his arm. 'Spottedleaf' had helped him up to take him to... a hut.

"Wow, Rusty! You did great!" Graypaw exclaimed. "Longtail is always a show-off, but that cut you have him taught him a lesson!"

"No need to get all mean about it," I teased.

"He has proved he is willing to join. The newcomer shall stay. He will learn and train, just like the other apprentices. You look much like fire in the sunlight. Your new name, will be Firepaw. Welcome to Thunderclan." I mentally smiled at her comment, and nodded in gratefulness. I'm an apprentice now. I'm Firepaw, of Thunderclan. I don't know how to stop getting so excited all of a sudden. I have never been this happy before.

"Firepaw! Great! Let me show you-Ravenpaw!" I turned to his direction, seeing another boy about our age, coughing and limping over to a tree.

"Redtail... Redtail is... he's dead!" He yelled. Sounds of shock were all over camp.

"Redtail is the deputy of Thunderclan. He's like second-in-command," Graypaw whispered.

I caught a glimpse of another figure in sight, and he held a dead person with him. I registered him as 'Redtail' from what I have heard. Graypaw had said it's best if we don't go, as those who are closest should be with him. He literally dragged me around the camp.

I think I got this. The nursery is for toddlers and little kids and their mothers. The apprentice hut is for the kids who become ten years old. The warrior hut is for those who trained enough. The medicine hut is for the... 'Healer' and... that last hut is for the leader. Yeah, I think I'd ace the test if there is one. Graypaw took me back to the Medicine den to check on Ravenpaw. He then whispered,"She's Spottedleaf, our current healer." She looked pretty. She noticed our presence and smiled at us, but then scowled.

"What is with all these interruptions today?" We scrambled away right after.

"Graypaw, newcomer," said a stern, scary voice.

"That's Tigerclaw, Ravenpaw's mentor," Graypaw whispered.

It may not be in my place to say, well, think this, but he sounds like trouble. Sure, he's about ten years older than me and who am I to judge when I just came, but something tells me he's up to no good.

Bluestar later appointed her new deputy, Lionheart. I trained with Ravenpaw and Graypaw the next day. I had no set mentor, so I shared mentors with them. It was actually interesting and fun... in a way. I met two others: Sandpaw and Dustpaw. They weren't really nice to us. Sandpaw was a bit nicer than Dustpaw, though.

As a year went by, I never expected to meet an elderly lady named Yellowfang who snapped at me, ordering me to catch her food. I even got in trouble because of her! It costed me a chance to train, and I had to care for her. I started liking her after a while. She wasn't so bad. As much as I hated her bossy and snappy attitude, I put up with it.

My punishment was over three months later, and training resumed. I even got to go to a Gathering with my friends for the first time. It was overwhelming, seeing so many people. I saw a little kid... who looked too young to be an apprentice. Why was he here? He has to be at least ten years old. I learned of the other clans. Riverclan, where they were expert swimmers. Windclan, who used hills to their advantage. And finally, Shadowclan, who used the darkness as part of their strength. I overheard Whitestorm, a senior warrior, noticing Windclan wasn't here. It caught my attention, since it was my first piece of gossip. Not that it mattered.

Brokenstar, leader of Shadowclan, was the creepiest looking and sounding guy I've ever seen in my life. He had a killer intent that literally said,"Mess with me and die."

"A traitor of our clan has escaped into the forest. Her name is Yellowfang. If you see her, kill her at once," my blood ran cold. Yellowfang was a traitor of Shadowclan? She may be snappy and bossy, but she didn't sound like one to betray. I had to warn her about this, but I had to wait for the meeting to end.

When we reached camp, I sprinted over to the hut Yellowfang was staying in, and said everything. She looked like she lost hope after I said those words. "I never betrayed them. A child had died, and blamed that I had killed the little one, when he was the one to killed the child during their first training session. Let them kill me, Firepaw. It's about time I die," she said, I could tell her voice became shaky. I couldn't let her die over nothing.

The clan, specifically Bluestar, allowed her to live and stay. I sighed in relief. The next day was terror for me. Children were kidnapped. Spottedleaf was murdered. Yellowfang was missing. Many emotions ran through me. I wanted to save the kids, I wanted to avenge Spottedleaf, one of my first friends, and I needed to find Yellowfang.

***(1) Six months to us is approximately ten years old in cat years.**


	2. Am I Fitting In? Yeah, Totally

One of the first things I learned was to believe in Starclan, the warrior ancestors. Was Spottedleaf in Starclan now? I hoped so.

I ran out into the forest, searching for any traces of Yellowfang. She couldn't have gone far, as she's not as young as Graypaw or me, so she should be nearby. I hoped so.

I know she's nearby. I just do. I hear footsteps in our territory, and there she was, leaning on a tree. I could tell she was tired.

"What are you doing here?" she spat.

"Looking for you. Spottedleaf is dead."

"What?! She's dead?!"

"You didn't know?"

"How could I? I left as soon as I heard the kids were missing. I know who took them: Clawface of Shadowclan." I stared at Yellowfang. She explained her plan of getting the kits back. I agreed, because I felt she was right. I gathered fellow warriors I knew would keep it secret, and of course Graypaw and Ravenpaw. The plan was to be held within a week.

"Why does Tigerclaw want you gone?" Graypaw asked, all of a sudden.

"He's the one who killed Redtail. Because I know, he wants to get rid of me, the witness," Ravenpaw whispered, terrified. I knew that beast was bad... but to kill his own apprentice and deputy? That was too far. I remember not so long ago, maybe a year ago, we journeyed with Bluestar to the Moonstone, and met Barley on the way back for shelter. Maybe Ravenpaw can live with him.

"What about living with Barley? That way he can't kill you," I suggested.

"I don't know..."

"Okay, then we'll just say you died when we went to take back the kits," Graypaw added. I suddenly frowned at the memory of Lionheart, who had died two months ago. Tigerclaw is the new deputy. My mind was in circles, thinking of all this. It's a wonder I still memorized anything. As soon as Ravenpaw nodded, I smiled.

"Okay. Then let's train extra hard," I said. My mentor became Bluestar after my punishment was lifted. I was so glad it was over. I was way behind in training back then.

Yellowfang told us she would bring her old friends who hadn't followed Brokenstar. Graypaw had protested, but I trusted her. She brought a few elders with her the following day. The plan was in action. We would take Ravenpaw to Barley's farm while the others go to Shadowclan. Of course Graypaw and I would join them, just after we drop Ravenpaw off. Barley kindly accepted Ravenpaw in, and we sprinted over to Shadowclan as fast as we could.

We had safely gotten the children, and were back in Thunderclan. Yellowfang was proven innocent, and was now Thunderclan's healer. Brokenstar was driven out. Nightpelt, one of the Shadowclan elders who helped us, became the new leader. Graypaw and I felt guilty to lie about Ravenpaw, but we had to make sure he wouldn't get killed by Tigerclaw. Bluestar was proud of us. However, we were about 12 or 13 by then, and were too young to become warriors. We had to wait and train more.

It was worth it, though. I was finally treated like the others, I gained respect, and was not being treated like an outsider. I really did belong. Tigerclaw, Darkstripe, Longtail, and Dustpaw always shot glares at me every now and then, but Longtail and Dustpaw were far better that Darkstripe or Tigerclaw.

"This is just the beginning, outsider," he muttered to me. I shrugged it off. There's no telling what will happen. Tigerclaw has his eyes on me, and that isn't the best thing to have. One thing that made me feel better, was that Spottedleaf visited me in my dreams. She was a great friend, too. I do miss her, and Thunderclan doesn't feel the same anymore.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After seven more months of training and helping, were given an assessment to hunt prey. It was like a final exam sort of thing. Graypaw and I had to hunt for food and our mentors would watch over us.

I carefully stalked the prey, like a lion. My dagger out, ready to mine thrown. Carefully, I walked closer. And closer. The prey hadn't noticed me yet. It was the perfect timing. I threw the dagger, almost missing it. Satisfied with my catch, I set it down at the pile Graypaw and I made. I grabbed the dagger, and walked to a quiet spot, to hunt for more prey.

"I see you two caught quite a bit of prey," Bluestar noted. The two of us shrugged.

"You two have passed, and can be warriors. We will hold the ceremony tonight," she said. I felt I forgot everything when she said that. I'm going to be a warrior. I feel like the world crashed onto my shoulders.

"Earth to Firepaw..." Graypaw said, snapping fingers at my face. "Come on, let's boast about it to Sandpaw and Dustpaw! Oh won't they be jealous!" I smirked at him. Graypaw is always mischievous. I then thought for a moment. We wouldn't like it if they boast about it to us.

"Maybe we shouldn't. If they did it to us, we wouldn't like it..." I said, trying to reason with him.

"Fine. Let's at least break the news to them and Yellowfang." I nodded. Graypaw snickered at Dustpaw and Sandpaw's reactions. I couldn't help but laugh. It made me realize we've been through so much together. Now, we are becoming warriors. When we told Yellowfang, she had a smile I'd never seen on her before. She said if we failed at something, that she'd be giving a punishment along with Bluestar's. We flinched at that, but knew she meant to do our best.

_"Better not come to me almost dead, cause' I won't treat you two troublemakers!" she teased._

Night came by. It was time. Graypaw and I were nearly trembling with excitement. We gave a final high-five as apprentices. We were going to be warriors after that moment. Our given names, were Fireheart and Graystripe. Cheers from beneath the highrock were heard, but beside Bluestar, I knew Tigerclaw was scowling in anger, that a simple outsider like me became a warrior. After out vigil, Graystripe and I took a nap, exhausted.

The next day felt like yesterday: hunt, patrol, eat, sleep, and repeat. It went on for probably a year. Yeah, time flew so quick I forgot how long it was. I realized Dustpaw and Sandpaw were still apprentices. Dustpaw never trusted me, but Sandpaw opened up to me. She was being nice. I grew to enjoy her company, and perhaps she felt the same. In about another year, she and Dustpaw finally became warriors. She was Sandstorm, and he was Dustpelt.

The four of us once went on a patrol together, and it was one of the best moments to happen. Sandstorm was freaked out by an owl, and Dustpelt tripped and poked his hand into a thorn bush. Graystripe and I laughed so hard, until Sandstorm 'accidentally' pushed me into the river. Graystripe was the last one standing, until we all tackled him down. We were scolded by Whitestorm, Sandstorm's former mentor. Even though we all respected the elder warrior, we couldn't help but laugh.

Bluestar asked for Graystripe and me, as she trusted us. I was excited, because it was our first mission since we became warriors: To find Windclan. I remembered that Windclan has been missing from their territory for a few years. We were to bring them back, as recently, Riverclan and Shadowclan wanted to take over the territory.

Graystripe suggested we ventured into the streets. I cringed at the thought. Smudge and Henry might not be too happy to see me, but we had to go, so we went.

It was filled with people, but it was still the way I saw it years ago. We blended in quite nicely, so I doubt they could find us. Not that it matters, since we're looking for Windclan. We scanned the alleys and viewed the stores. Graystripe said he knew about Windclan as he once met one before I came to the clan, so he would know if anyone was from Windclan on the streets. He also has a strong sense of smell.

"Who are you guys? Newbies to town?" I couldn't distinguish it. It was someone I didn't meet, but I knew all the kids in the streets. She must be new.

"What are you thinking, Hattie?! They're strangers wandering in the cold!" Now I know that voice. It's deep in my memory, but I knew who it was.

"Fireheart, we should go now," Graystripe suggested. I nodded, and we sprinted away, carrying on our mission. It clouded my mind though; who were they? I don't know any Hattie, and the other sounded like... Smudge or Henry. It didn't matter.

We started gathering the Windclan warriors together, and it took us approximately a week. We met their leader, Tallstar. I barely caught this, but I think he called me Jake. It was my father's name, If I recall. Kind of weird. Do I really resemble my father?

Graystripe and I helped the Windclan warriors on the way back to the forest. On the way, we passed by Barley's farm, where we were greeted by him and Ravenpaw. We had camped there overnight, and left early the next morning, before we were caught in a snowstorm. The Windclan territory was different from what I had expected, but it was covered in snow, so I wouldn't know what it really looked like. Tallstar said to give his thanks to Bluestar, which we would of course.

Graystripe decided to be 'smart' and go by the Riverclan border, where he slipped fell into the ice. I tried to get him out, but was beaten to it by two girls from Riverclan. Their names were Silverstream and Mistyfoot. Silverstream claimed she only saved Graystripe because she couldn't watch a person die. Mistyfoot said she just didn't want to see a dead Thunderclan warrior in the lake when it defrosted. We were grateful for their help.

As we entered back to camp, we were crowded by everyone asking how it went, and of course, asked why Mr. Smarty next to me was soaked. Dustpelt laughed his head off because of Graystripe's mistake. I shot him a glare, but he must have ignored me. Tigerclaw shot a look at me. Of course he would. He mouthed,"Go to Bluestar." _We were going to as soon as we can get passed the crowd! _I mentally yelled.

"Fireheart, Graystripe," she greeted. "Before I begin, must I ask as to why you are soaking wet, Graystripe, and it is the middle of winter?"

"We decided to go by the Riverclan border for a bit of a patrol, and Graystripe tripped and fell into the lake, and it was frozen. He was saved by Mistyfoot and Silverstream of Riverclan," I explained. She seemed to have stiffen at the name Mistyfoot. When I think about it, Mistyfoot resembles Bluestar. Could they be related?

She ordered for us to rest, so we went. Sandstorm bought us food, saying she was 'dared' to by Dustpelt, and that she really didn't want to do it. I could tell her act was fake, but put with it. I couldn't help but feel someone stare at me. It wasn't Graystripe or Sandstorm. It just wasn't. It was probably my imagination.

"If you were to have an apprentice, would you like it?" Graystripe asked.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Dunno, a question?" We both started laughing for no reason. I couldn't think about having an apprentice at the moment. I want things the way they are now.


End file.
